January 21, 2013
Scene 1: Location: At the local dhaba in mangalpur Asad is sleeping on the ground while zoya on the bed, both being tied together by handcuffs. In a sharp tug, she falls on him and they share aromantic eyelock. zoys’s notices some silhouettes on the ground and she takes him out to check. There again, she sees somebody’s shadow but before asad can see, it disappears. Asad doesnt believe her but the commotion wakes up yash who asks him whats the matter. She says what she saw. yash presumes it might be the people who are after them while arti says that it could be some hotel staff too. yash tells them to inform them if anything wrong happens. They then go inside. Seeing them again hand in hand with each other, Yash and arti too think of holding hands and go inside. Meanwhile, prashant, sees this from the shadows and thinks that if due to this girl, he couldnt accomplish his mission tonite, he would see to it that she too would be in trouble. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayan is shocked at mamu’s descision of humaira and ayan’s marriage. Mamu says that he would have beheaded if it was someone else, but since its him, therefore they are settling on marriage. Razia and mamu says that marriage would definitely happen and that they should this marriage’s preps with nikhat’s only. Ayan is shocked and leaves too. He goes to humaira and sympathises with her saying that now they have to prove people wrong and asks if she knows anything, that could prove to their advantage. When humaira doesnt reply, remembring razia’s threat, ayan says that now they would have to talk to mamu and explain everyone that they dont love each otherc and hence wouldnt want to get married. Humaira is devastated to hear this. Razia is shocked to hear that humaira wants to tell ayan the truth, since he doesnt love her and doesnt want to marry her. She pleads razia that she should not force her as she cant see him living in suffocation. Razia says that its for her benefit and warns her not to say anything, threatening her again. She informs that she would get engaged tomorrow and tries to talk her into it. Humaira is speechless. rashid’s mother tries to talk sense showing him razia’s conspiratorial scheme behind all this. Rashid says that there’s no compulsion and as it is they like each other. She still says that ist juts friendship. He says that what happened between them, is far beyond friendship. She asks him that she shouldnt believe so easily and lose faith in his son. Rashid resigns in saying that there’s no end to this arguement. But she says that he cant bow in front of mamujaan’s wishes, feeling indebted for what he has done for him. She asks him to tell whats the helplessness that forces him to be quiet in front of mamu. But rashid, citing a headache leaves from there. Rashid’s mother thinks that there is something that he is trying to hid about his inability to stand up to mamu and decides that she would help both father and son, to the best of her capacities. Ayan tries to talk to nikhat and she is surprised to find that he doesnt love humaira and is really not interested in marrying her. Nikhat says that she believes in him but didnt know that he didnt like the idea of marriage. Ayan says that he’s already dicussed with humaira and she is okay with the idea of not getting married. Ayan leaves determined that he wouldnt get married under family pressure, as a punishment for a crime he didnt commit. Nikhat is upset at the tension in the house. When ayan refuses that he wont marry or get engaged today, mamu says that things are beyond the point of discussing, but yet in the limits of his tolerance. Ayan says that they both dont want to get married. Razia says that humaira has said yes, but rashid’s mother says that ayan has said no and treats her as a friend. Razia says that its not a matter of kids’ choice now, but the family’s respect. Ayan defies razia again saying that he wouldnt let them be forcibly married. Razia asks rashid to try and talk to ayan. rashid tries to say that he thought the kids liked wach other. razia says that the descision has been made. Ayan says that even humaira can be called and asked about her wish. He takes them to humaira’s room where everybody is stunned to see humaira sitting in a pool of blood, with her wrists slit. Scene 3: Location: At the local dhaba in mangalpur As zoya and asad are about to go out of their room to leave, they are confronted with the villagers along with their sarpanch. Arti and yash too are taken out forcibly from their rooms. The groom says that now they would have their revenge while keeping pistols and swords targeted at them. The sarpanch says that they wouldnt kill them here, but at some other location, where they would torture and kill. When asad and zoya ask them to leave yash, arti and their kids since they are not at fault, the sarpanch says that they had helped asad and zoya and hence would face their wrath now. While they are taking the two couples away, prashant watches this from a distance saying, that now arti would know upto what lengths a father can go for getting his son back, revealing that he has in fact, kidnapped ansh and takes ansh with him, leaving the girls behind. While the villagers are taking them away, zoya sees somebody taking ansh away from there, but cant see the man’s face. Scene 4: Location: At an undisclosed location in mangalpur Both the couples are bondaged to a chair. Zoya tells and upsets arti about how she saw ansh’s kidnapping. Arti asks the villagers as to who has taken ansh and they tell her that they dont know anything about it. The villagers threaten them , that they entered their village run by thir rules, and disrupted its working, hence they would now have to face the consequeneces of messing with the functioning of the village. After they leave, asad and yash try to free themselves from the bondages. Prashant, when being thanked by the sarpanch for his help, says that its not a help to them, but a deal that he made with them that, in return for telling them about asad and zoya, they would give him ansh and help him have his revenge over arti and yash. Meanwhile, in captivity, asad and others are trying to break free from their bondages. They finally succeed but they are in arguement about who gets to runa nd who faces the villagers, while the villagers are approaching towards their room. Zoya finally convinces arti and yash to leave, and they comply. After they leave, the hooligans barge into their room and asad hiding behind the door, fights with all of them and along with zoya, manages to successfully run from there. Scene 5: Location: In their local hotel room. While they are tensed, Arti asks for yash’s phone. But it all happens in vain. yash curses himself for not listening to arti when she asked yash to give palak’s watch to ansh. But arti tells him not to feel bad. She calls up shobha and asks him about prashant. Shobha searches prashant’s room in their house and finds it empty completely. She tells arti about this, and arti is horrified that prashant could stoop down to such levels. She cancels the phone and tells yash that prashant is behind their son’s disappearance. They both head out of the room to find out about ansh. Scene 6: Location: On the road. Zoya and asad try to stop a car but it wizzes past them. Zoya sees ansh in the car and tells asad about it. They are tensed as to how to inform yash about this since they dont have his phone no. Zoya says that she’s scared and unable to run any longer. They settle down for resting for some time. Zoya, out of habit, again starts chattering up much to asad’s discontent. zoya notices somebody in the bushes and is very scared. The man comes out and fires a bullet aiming at their handcuffs. The person says that its impossible for them to leave without the guidance of someone who knows the way out, hinting at him. Asad asks the reason for him helping them. He says that he has an old score to settle with the panchayat. While zoya sys not to take his help, asad says that they have no other option and starts walking, asking zoya to follow them. The person takes them through the woods, and asking them to stop at a place, says that he would be back soon and help them out further. He gives them water, promising that when he returns, he would get food. while he’s gone, asad and zoya again start bickering about petty issues, as usual, after zoya finishes up the entire pitcher that their guide gave to them, much to asad’s irritation who said no for the time being so that he could drink it later. Zoya is lamenting at the present condition of india and mariam being treated this bad. Asad sarcastically says that he would not be a part of any reform movement, that he plans to bring to india and that he just wants to get out of this safely. Zoya tries to tell her side of the story and mariam’s plight too. But he says that she unnecessarily gets involved with others’ life and puts their lives at stake. He says that he dreams of the day when he would be rid of zoya finally. While saying all this, he notices a red cloth sticking out in the ground. As he pulls at it, he also finds a hand. He remembers the news piece he saw in the tv. He turns around to tell zoya that she was right in not trusting the man and finds her unconscious, due to the water that she drink, out of trust for they guy who promised to help them. As he tries to run, carrying her, he is surrounded by the hooligans who have come with the person, they trusted betrayed them. When asad asks how could he do this to them, when he’s dilshad’s relative. He says that they are getting repaid for what they did coming into their town and defying their rules. Asad is asked to leave and when he goes to get zoya too, he is told that only he can leave. Asad is shocked to hear this and in his trance, is asked by his mamu to come along with him. He moves with them, while others start burying zoya in the ground. Asad argues that zoya wasnt at fault. His mamu says that she should have let mariam die instead of facing insult in the tribe due to her. He goes on to tell the entire story of mariam and the groom. asad remembers how he had been told many times by zoya to listen to mariam’s side of the story. He turns back to find men digging her grave and he being unable to do anything. His mamu takes him to the main road and asks him to go to bhopal with one of his men, and never turn back to this village, saying that he would have spared zoya, had they found mariam. Scene 7: Location: Outside mangalpur police station Yash and arti, on the verge of going to the police regrading the kidnapping, get an unknown no’s call and pick it up to find it to be prashant. She is furious that ansh is being tortured by prashant and threatens that he would have to face the wrath of a mother. Prashant encourages her to curse and asks her to retreat if they want ansh’s safety and drop the idea of going to the police. She complies and asks what does he want. When prashant refuses to demand money, she asks him what he wants and he says that he wants her and ansh back in his wife as he would give them way more happiness than yash ever does and life would be mor fun for her with him rather than with yash. Yash, boiling with rage, starts to scream at him for being so filthy and vulgar and that he would show him what he is worthy of, if he has the guts to come face to face with him. Prashant boos him away saying that he wants to talk to arti and tells her that she has 15 minutes for making a descision in his favour or else she would lose ansh forever. Arti succumbs on the ground and goes into a state of semi-unconsciousness. Yash, remembers suraj’s words, outside the court. He calls suraj, and says that he never thought his father could stoop so low. He says that if he wants that the father-son sanctity of the relation is maintained, then he should tell ansh’s location. Suraj denies knowing anything. Yash says that he very well knows about the deal suraj and prashant struck together. He says that he would not let anything happen to his son, with or without his help. When pankaj, in the car asks suraj what happened, suraj doesnt say anything while looking at a revolver in his briefcase below the files. Yash asks arti not to be afraid. But an unconvinced arti says that to save ansh, she would have to take a descision and describes her dilemma between choosing her role as a mother or a wife as one defies her responsibilities as the other. Arti is comforted by yash, who hugs her in this difficult situation. arti says that she has arrived at a descision. arti asks yash to forgive him, since its true that she loves him but she cant deny that she loves ansh more. yash is shocked. He faces her. Prashant seeing that his 15 minutes are up, calls up arti and asks about her descision. Before she can answer, yash takes her phone and says that arti would not leave him and go to prashant. But arti says that she’s ready to go to prashant and leave yash. yash is astounded at her response. He tries to tell her that she has a responsibility towards palak and payal since she’s their mother too. He reprimands her for being a step mother after all and preferring ansh over palak and payal. She says that she doesnt have time to argue and that he can feel whatever he feels like, but right now she has to go to prashant. Prashant, happy that his plan is coming to work, tells hre to come to the highway where a taxi would be waiting for her. Yash apologizes to arti for being so insensitive to her pain, She too apologizes for speaking to him like that. They both then get together in this battle for their son and head out to where prashant told them to be. Scene 8: Location: In the woods in mangalpur The people take asad to the highway and drop him off there, to take a bus to bhopal. asad still doesnt almost believe whats happening to him. He says to himself that he wont let zoya die like this and runs back into the woods. He runs inside and starts screaming out for zoya. He starts digging random and screaming for zoya. He sees yash and arti too in the woods. They together start searching for her. yash finds damp sand and they all start digging there frantically, to find something that shocks them all, zoya’s unconscious and probably dead body. The screen freezes on asad’s shocked face. Precap: They finally get zoya out of the ground, but she has gone lifeless and stays limp in asad’s arms while he tries to get her back to breathe. Yash and arti too are horrified to see zoya like this. Prashant forcible gets arti to the hospital saying that he wants arti to have an operation, while arti is protesting all the while. When the doctor finds this commotion, she hesitates, but prashant threatens her for life, if she doesnt agree to abort arti’s baby. Seeing no other option, she agrees to it, much to arti’s scare.